My Feelings
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Yusei Fudo comes to the conclusion that his feelings for Akiza go beyond friendship. Now knowing this, how will he tell her? Will she feel the same way about him?


**Author's Note: **I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in a long time! Sorry if Yusei and Akiza seem OOC. Did my best to keep them in character. :)

* * *

**My Feelings**

Yusei Fudo ruminated to himself, tranquility caressing his mind and heart. He was calm and collected as he sorted out his thoughts in his brain. The male sat outside at a park underneath a tree. The towering tree shielded him from the sun's glorious shine, everything from afar being bathed in its harmonious light.

Yusei folded his arms and lowered his head, shutting his eyes. He felt the wind blowing, enjoying the way it ran through his hair and caressed his skin. The wind's touch was soothing and made him even calmer than he already was. His heartbeat was slow and symmetric. The guy allowed nothing to break this serenity that surrounded him.

"Yusei?"

It shattered like broken glass in an instant. All of the pieces were now unreachable, scattered about throughout his mind. They were lost in the dark, where all the negative thoughts dwelled.

Sighing through his nose, Yusei lifted his head to see who had interrupted his contemplating. When he realized who it was, he froze in surprise. Akiza Izinski was standing before him, giving him a look that was painted entirely with curiosity. Immediately, Yusei began to wonder how she showed up all of a sudden, out of the blue.

_She_ had been on his mind.

Now feeling a little bit disoriented and caught off guard, Yusei examined the feelings he was currently experiencing being in Akiza's presence. A wave of immense beatific gladness touched his heart and his mouth felt unusually dry, which he guessed was because of slight uneasiness. He felt stiff, not unlike a statue. It was as if his whole body was encased in ice. Yusei came to the conclusion that that was because he was currently still going through surprise.

He already figured out what he felt for Akiza Izinski a long time ago, but needed to go over his feelings for confirmation. The duelist didn't want to be making false claims in front of her; and he definitely didn't want to be voicing untrue words that had nothing to do with what he was feeling for the female.

Yusei roamed every detail of Akiza's face now, trying to determine what she was thinking at the moment. He guessed that she was probably wondering why he wasn't saying anything and just staring at her, lost in his mind somewhere and swimming in his ruminations. The male tried to find what words to use first, going over the outcomes after the words were voiced.

He decided to go with a simple, "Akiza."

The guy found some enjoyment in saying the young woman's name. He liked the way it sounded and always did. It was a beautiful name to him and it suited her greatly. It completed who she was, made the perfect picture of herself. Yusei really did like her name, but he knew he would never admit that. Not today, anyway.

"What are you doing here alone?" Akiza wanted to know, watching him closely with her eyes. Yusei noticed she seemed suspicious with a dash of concern.

"Just thinking," Yusei answered easily. "I needed some time to myself."

Akiza decided to occupy the spot next to him, placing her hands on her lap and keeping her gaze glued to him. "Did something happen to make you want to be alone?" She queried.

"No." Yusei replied shortly.

Akiza's features morphed into a look of immense curiosity. "You just needed time to yourself for once?"

"I needed time to think about you and how I feel about you," Yusei told her the truth, refusing to give her lies. "I…was going over my feelings and how I _truly_ feel about you. I wanted to know whether or not my feelings for you go beyond friendship."

Akiza listened, not interrupting.

Yusei went on, "I've come to the conclusion that they do, in fact, go farther than friendship. Now, I'd like to ask…"

Akiza stared at him, her expression neutral.

"Akiza," Yusei began, staring straight into her eyes, nervousness pounding through his veins. "I'd like to start a relationship with you, but only if you feel the same way about me. If you don't, I fully understand and we can continue to be friends."

Akiza kept a straight face for a long moment, seeming to think about Yusei's honest words. For a few minutes, Yusei thought she was agitated by what he revealed, but he could see her trying to fight off a smile. Yusei smiled a little to himself at this.

"Yes, Yusei," Akiza confessed, turning her head away to look elsewhere, biting her lower lip to stop herself from smiling. "I like you too. Let's see if we can make this work, yeah?" She was gazing at him again.

"Thanks," Yusei commented, a half grin forming on his lips. "But you should really smile about this. Stop fighting it. Besides…you have a nice smile."

Akiza immediately smiled after hearing those words and her cheeks colored. When Yusei moved closer to her on the bench, the color in her cheeks had deepened into a bright red.

"I want to try something, if you don't mind?" Yusei asked for her permission first, confident with what he was about to do at the moment.

"Go ahead." Akiza allowed quietly, remaining very still.

Yusei leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers, pulling away slowly afterwards. He could see Akiza's wide eyes staring at him in surprise and could see her blushing even more than before.

After a moment of silence, Akiza asked, "Was that supposed to be a kiss?" She sounded disappointed.

Without hesitating, Yusei lifted his gloved hand and put it behind Akiza's head, pulling her towards him and kissing her lips much more firmly this time. He let his eyes slide shut and could feel Akiza kissing him back. When they broke for air, they only kissed again. They repeated this process several more times before pulling away from each other entirely.

It was then that Yusei decided that kissing Akiza was the best thing ever. It made him really elated inside. Jubilation roamed throughout his body and butterflies were attacking his belly. He just knew that Akiza was feeling the same. The male noticed that she was still blushing, but it was fading.

They sat there in complete silence for a long moment and then Akiza broke it by clearing her throat. Yusei gave her all of his attention when she did.

"Want to do it again?" She questioned hopefully.

"You don't need to ask." Yusei informed her before grabbing her by the hips and pressing his lips against hers again.


End file.
